


I'll Stay

by Nrimpro



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrimpro/pseuds/Nrimpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Olicity fanfic, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My first Olicity fanfic, I hope you enjoy.

I'll Stay

Patiently typing her fingertips against the assorted keyboard, Felicity felt a somewhat whisk of anxiety. She rubbed her blonde strands from her ponytail in dismay, the clock stroke midnight. 

"Of course," she thought. "Even midnight isn't late for him. 

She arose from the desk chair and took a silent, yet strenuous deep breath. Her polished nails tapped the mouse lightly before locating a red dot in the middle of the computer screen, pinpointing that Oliver was a few rooms away.

Loud footsteps approached, Felicity stood with her back turn blankly into the computer. She began to scroll down Starling City's news feed. Oliver placed his bow and arrows nearly into the glass case. He immediately strode closer to her. 

"Anything to report?" Her voice pitched slightly. 

Oliver splayed his hands onto the desk with agitation. "Sadly, no." 

"Oh," she replied, fidgeting with her glasses at the sight of the tight space between her and Oliver. 

He averted his gaze at her cautiously before replying. "Since it's a slow night, you can turn in early."

"Are you sure, because the last time I left early, you destroyed the entire basement." She tempted him without a second thought. 

The corners of his mouth turned. "I promise that won't happen again.

She narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing her coat and purse. Oliver discarded his green jacket onto the chair, then began a series jabs ad high punches on his fighting base. 

Her palms were inches closer to the metal knob. Before she twisted the knob, her body froze. "Are you staying?" Felicity asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah," he swung hard. "Sarah's with Laurel, trying to reconnect with her sister as much as possible."

Felicity strides back and lays her belongings on the table. "I got a call from Central City."

Oliver gave one last punch before stopping altogether. His dark green orbs bored into hers.

"The doctors are saying Barry should wake up within a couple of days," she took a deep breath. "Once he's out of his coma, he'll need me." 

"Ok." He faintly responded. Oliver past her and grabbed the metal bars attached the railings from above.

"Really?" She scoffed. "Is that all you could say to me? A few weeks ago you kept giving me the cold shoulder because I was looking after Barry. Why the change of heart?" 

He began to leap onto the railings, ignoring her accusing of his intellect. Oliver did a few sets of chin-ups before climbing down. 

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

He grabbed a towel, acting as though the conversation never existed. She immediately gripped his shoulder. "Look me in the eye and tell me you won't need me." 

He gave no response, all he could do was sigh. The truth was, he didn't want her to leave, Oliver only cared for her happiness, not his. 

Tears began to well from her eyes, she glared at him carefully before letting him go. 

"Felicity," he strained. "I'll always need you, you're my partner. Where would I be without my Felicity?"

She smiled tenderly as the tears fell down her face. Oliver caressed her cheek, wiping away the overflowing tears from her features. 

"Then I won't leave, I'll stay." She leaned into his chest, he wrapped his broad arms around her, to hold their embrace. It felt more than a few moments they remained in their own world.

"I'll always need you Oliver."


End file.
